


honeymoon

by water_sheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, California, Domestic Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_sheep/pseuds/water_sheep
Summary: they didn't get to have their honeymoon because of an upcoming match.hajime is okay with it but ushijima wants it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> because i got upset that some of my favorite ushiiwa fics are being deleted (no hate to them im just really really sad) and also the fact that there is literally no new fics to read for ushiiwa i decided to do it myself despite not being good at writing nor do i have the capability to do it. 
> 
> anywho,,, here's one to simmer my upset mood :D

The afterglow of marriage is always fun. There's being used to be called by your spouse's last name, doing stuff together as a couple, basking in the world of marriage but the opposite turned for Wakatoshi and Hajime. At some point, maybe. After their wedding held in California, invitations were limited to close friends and family only, they didn't have a honeymoon because they had to prepare for Adlers vs Canada's volleyball team the next week. Even if they both wanted to spend time as a newly wed couple, this match is as equally important for them as well. Hajime, in his part, had no protest about not getting a honeymoon at all. He said, "it's not like we haven't been living with each other for years now." 

Since Hajime said he didn't want a honeymoon, Ushijima didn't want to as well. Although he really wanted to. He secretly planned a two week vacation in Paris for them but since the match is coming and Hajime seems he doesn't want it, Ushijima cancelled everything. He is quite sad about not being able to spend some precious time with Hajime but everything went well for them. They still get congratulations and greetings from their team, colleagues and friends, even some fans. 

_

The Adlers vs Canada match is in two days. Ushijima trained so hard these past few days and not once he got himself a break - of course, that is until you get yourself an athletic trainer as a husband. Kageyama, Hoshiumi and the others were already done for their session but Ushijima stayed to practice a new spiking technique. He wanted to master it before the match. Ushijima was too focused on his spikes, he did not notice the other person in the gym coughing every two seconds to get his attention. "Toshi, come on let's go home. You need rest." 

Ushijima found Hajime sitting on the bench with his towel and squirt bottle. Glancing at the clock, it was already past ten - maybe he got quite carried away with his practice. After wiping his sweaty face with the towel Hajime gave, Ushijims bent down to give him a kiss. Hajime giggled before cupping his husband's face, pecking his lips because he missed them so much. "How long were you waiting?" Ushijima grinned. 

"Not long. You should change immediately. Your shirt is soaked - glad I bought an extra shirt for you."

"Thanks, babe." 

Hajime took the said extra shirt while Ushijima stripped off from his sweaty ones then wiped his body with the same towel he used for his face. He wanted to go shower so bad however it's too late in the night, Hajime might be hungry. He doesn't actually smell when he sweats. Ushijima just does not like the icky feeling of sweat. Well who cares, he'll just shower back home. "Stop looking so delectable or I will really lock you up before anybody sees my beautiful muscular hunk of a husband." 

Ushijima chuckled, circling his arms around Hajime's waist and leaning for a teasing kiss. "Oh really now?" 

"Yes, really. This husband of mine should be illegal for being that hot."

"I think your husband should definitely be locked up." 

And they both laughed. Ushijima stole some kisses which Hajime happily obliged. They both cleaned up the gym, turned off the lights and went on their way to go home. Ushijima felt so tired that he slumped over their couch and almost fell asleep. Hajime had to wake him up to shower and eat dinner. "Come on, I'll be making your favorite." Ushijima never says no to a favorite. 

Twelve minutes later plus a break to scroll through his phone, it was time for their late dinner. They were both surrounded by this comfortable silence and sometimes a conversation about this and that. After dinner, Hajime decided to wash the dishes tomorrow since both of them are too tired to function now so in the end, they both just went straight to bed. Hajime likes to sleep buried in Ushijima's chest or neck because his hunk of a husband is also a human furnace and Ushijima is happy to oblige to become a heat pack for Hajime. 

Ushijima likes to rub circles around Hajime's hips when it takes long for him to sleep. Sometimes he hums a lullaby while kissing Hajime's forehead. He likes to be distracted while thinking things. Hajime knows about this habit and he always wants to help Ushijima with his thoughts. "Something on your mind, love?" asked Hajime. He felt too comfortable to face Ushijima so he just asked with his eyes closed. 

"Nothing really." 

"Are you sure?" 

Ushijima silenced. Hajime looked up gently to look at him. Cupping his face, he asked once again. "What's wrong?"

"I want a honeymoon." 

Oh, so it's about that.

"But our wedding was a week ago. We don't have time either." 

Ushijima's eyes were filled with disappointment. Hajime can feel it by his sighs as well. "Do we really need a honeymoon right after a wedding? True, honeymoons happens after that but come on, no one really follows that anymore."

"Then, what do you suggest?"

Ushijima looked at Hajime in the eyes. He sees both of them happily together in Paris, making love and finally basking in the world of marriage. "I want to go to Paris with you. After the match." 

"We could do that." Hajime giggled. "Were you planning this?"

Ushijima nodded. "Honestly, I planned this after our wedding but after we got the call, I had to cancel it."

"Oh my god, Toshi.. I am so sorry."

"It's fine, baby. You didn't want a honeymoon anyway, I figured to cancel it then."

"Baby - I am so sorry, if I have known you planned that-"

Ushijima smiled to reassure his husband. "It's okay. Time will be limited for us even if we do get to spend our honeymoon after that. That is why I decided to spend it after the match. That way we can have more time together with no disturbances."

Words cannot comprehend how Hajime loves him so much. If he could, he would give the entire universe to Wakatoshi. He'd grab the moon, the finest stars of the galaxy and give it to him just to show his endless love. 

Hajime Ushijima is so whipped for him.

Hajime kissed Ushijima so lovingly, so tenderly, he forgot how to breathe. "I love you." 

"And I love you."

"We should go to Hawaii after. I wanna see you get tanned and then we'll fuck there."

Wakatoshi laughed. Ah, finally, they'd get to spend their honeymoon.


End file.
